pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pwnagemuffin/Archive 5
furst mr muffin. Life Guardian 01:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I get to be 2nd :3 [[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::NOOOO IW AS GONA GET FURST AND SECOND BUT NOW DUE TO EDIT CONFLICT U GOT SECOND NOOO [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::btw 3rd [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Firsting & seconding on ones own talk is sad. --'-Chaos-' 08:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 12:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but you didn't need to say it :< --'-Chaos-' 12:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::>: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 12:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) just because it hasnt been said yet, u suck ass. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Am i gonna have to come to your house and rip your crotch beard off with a weed hacker? <|L --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 04:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds like it feels gud[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I agree --'Angelus' 17:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::feels gud man.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 21:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Speedbooking I'll do a few runs with your monk if you want me to. :) --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 15:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :dont need it anymore cause i remembered u cant have both glasses and a bandana, sooo ye. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, thought you wanted it for the title increases so. Yea, they shoulda made some of the things mixable imo.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 21:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) me trying to get 50k out of this guy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, funny how ur a guy and he's that desperate hahaha, you shoulda lowered it to 25% so u woulda at least got SUMTIN out of it. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Rating on the new SA Ranger Build "lacks defense and amazingness of Escape (making it suck in ta) although ok elsewhere". TA will be gone in week, so what's you point exactly? 15:43, 18 September 2009 :my point is it is tagged for ta and i'll change my vote after ta gets removed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :You forgot to call him a retard, autist and all other sorts of things. --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Not my style. But yea, the TA tag as well as any high-end pvp tags should probably be removed. W/o escape, it's a lower-end pvp build at best. 15:50, 18 September 2009 :::If I remember right, the original also started out like that. This is probably much less likely to be meta, but I'm just saying... -- Jai''writes'' 15:57, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't see it being a new Sway (because it'd require too much defense for 4 frontliners...and with Patient nerfed...), but it could be pretty fucking amazing in lower-end stuff. 15:59, 18 September 2009 :::::It won't be the new Sway. Not that amazing in lower-end either. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Explain how it's not amazing in lower-end :/ 16:13, 18 September 2009 :::::::Because in lower-end, I would just run a bb sin and wtf pwn ppl (unless in in AB in which case i run a warrior with eles and ect [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::gj...you just explained how other builds are good...not how this one is bad. -.- 16:33, 18 September 2009 :::::::::No this is bad because others are better? I believe inferiority to other builds make one bad on this site? based on the votes I've seen [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I meant in-game. "This site" is pvx....we're wrong a lot. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It'll depend on what people run at the mATs this month. 16:55, 18 September 2009 :::::::::::In game ill just runa bthumpa which pressures more than this and has perma 33% ias + ims If I really wanted to run a Ranger mele guy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) On a friendlier note OCD's are fun --'-Chaos-' 20:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :iknowrite, I somehow have to click watchlist every 5 minutes or so whiel playing guild wars [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Watchlisting is what you do the first time you log on during the day, then you spam Recent Changes. --'-Chaos-' 20:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I like watchlisting more than recent changes. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Shit my party just wiped while I was typing due to retarded heroes aggroing [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Tehee, I was monking in the mid of an RA or TA match while posting some this. Can't recall which one, since I just hopped to play TA. --'-Chaos-' 20:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ooh pvxwiki's layout changed since the last time i've been here. Has any1 noticed gw getting laggier everyday, with numerous lag spikes occuring randomly more and more? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :THE GAME IS DYING, FLEE THE SINKING SHIP!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111ONE --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ist that possible? Too actually LEAVE and not play GW?!?!?!?!?!?! When did that ever become an option?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I wont stop playing until I experience the ability the bring 7 heroes (when other people stop) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 13:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::When GW2 comes out, that's when i'll stop playing GW.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 13:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Omggggg my ankle hurts like hell from climbing over the tennis fence then landing badly on one leg to get extra tennis balls for extra credit cause i had a 90.00 in gym >: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Smart trick. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Roll next time :\ --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 20:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Why Are you so annoyingly bad, stop suq. --Crow 15:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, you have posted on Pwnagemuffin's talk page, but he is not currently available. Please try another time. Thank you very much, good day. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::cause it makes you QQ?--Relyk 01:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Relyk back @ trolling PvX? That's an almost decent respons albeit annoying. --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ode to a Muffin: A GUY CALLED MUFFIN CAME TO PVX, LADIDADIDA --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Chorus part: "ladila ladila muffin muffin ladila" Repeat first line. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::NOOBER, YOU IMPROVISE THE LYRICS --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::"Chorus part 2: "Ladila ladila NOOBER NOOBER ladila ladila la" Repeat lines 1 and 2 and 3 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) A GUY CALLED MUFFIN CAME TO PVX LADIDDA --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :HE WAS FLAMED FOR BEING AN AUTIST LADIDA --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::AND DIDN'T GET SONGS ON HIS TALK LALALA --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::SO HE QQ'D ALL NIGHT LALALAAA HAHAHAA --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::AND SO I WROTE AN ODE TO HIM --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::AND HE QQ'D ALL NIGHT LALALAAA HAHAHAA --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Chorus 3: "ladiladi QQ ladiladi la ladiladi QQ ladiladi la" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The above song is now copyrighted by me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::produced by Iki --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 16:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Cowrote and directed by Jai. -- Jai''writes'' 16:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Needs more cowbell though!--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 16:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I deny any affiliation with these gentlemen. --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Jai]]''writes'' 16:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Cowbell makes me QQ out loud like a little girl --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You know you love it in Dont Fear the Reaper. (that's probably it though)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 19:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) this has GOT to be one of the gayest sections of user talk ive seen here at PvX --'Angelus' 17:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :PvX itself is terribly gay, so that's not saying much. -- Jai''writes'' 17:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : Obviously, obvious Captain Obvious, you obviously just have to read how many of the words in the section read "gay", and the answer will be obviously clear. --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) in TA when is anyone gonna have more then 2 condis? usually its deep wound and poison, so LS for goth is wayyy better then RC, plus spirit bond, guardian, and rc all on the same bar will be lolenergy (at least on the DH bar he can use it in normal matches and not just vs rtl). java runs LS too, and hes wayyyyyyyyyy better at shove then kira lol Gringo 21:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :its actually vega + vhang + kira who made it although vega prefers 2 WoHs with 2 Cure hex with dark escape [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::i know who made it, the point is what bars are best :o Gringo 22:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Ive always liked LS cuz when someone runs RC they sux balls. Then, you give me or muffin or krisd or sumone LS and we rape cuz we save everyone at the last minute. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::oh, and too bad TA is goooone [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Suddenly...BLEEDING FUCKING EVERYWHERE. Weakness is also pretty common getting more common.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 19:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::TA isnt "Gone." It just fell off it's bike due to a stroke, and now can only remember a few of it's skills a day. It's like an old person with Alzheimers--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I did see a Fragility spike group with a D/P and a sin (they were g5+) in TA and apparently they owned a few zulu groups due to FF nerf [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) lol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgRmfQTLYbQ you run with eF NOOBER [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :NO U (im in PUU now to match my new fav character's name) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, eF is sooo terrible, (thats me btw) I'm just in it till HB disappears. The cape makes noobs scared and leave before even trying. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Voting spam You're doing it wrong. Copy 100mb's of Lorem Ipsum. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Rage Spam [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 18:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Got nickless to ragequit :( makes me sad that he hates shove so much [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Nickless is bad, he should play with Readem more. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Way better than most above average players, not a bad player [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::You missed the reference/joke ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::I probably did, im bad with inside jokes [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Readem repeatedly 3-3d shovespike saying he beats it 95% of the times, his vote got removed all the time. Finally Frosty gave up. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:28, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::oh lol [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_TA_Trapperway&action=rate So fix the bars instead of trash voting the build? (Though it'd still get trash-voted after you'd have fixed it.) Also, stop pretending to be awesome at TA, just because you can run some shit gimmicks with some shit players doesn't mean you're good. Bye, Brandnew 17:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :i never pretended to be awsome at it, the build is still trash cause its effectiveness is extremely limited to retardedness of enemies. Also i want to trash it cause facing it is annoying and I dont want tons of pvxers running it. BAi [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Like it's hard for someone with three quarters of a brain to make those bars?:/ Brandnew 18:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Like u've seen others run this in ta? o wait no1 does. But if this gets vetted into pvx, we'll see quite a few run it, making it less fun for me cause facing 4 trappers is retarded in ta [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, I know loads of people who trap in TA, I've ever done it myself for shitz. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::zzz my point is you dont see it run as much as rtl, and its very rare to even face one. If it gets popularized, then its not fun anymore (explained on talkpage of the build) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::TA will get removed before it gets popularized, either way. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Expected it to have been removed already...but its still here. soooo ye, for now, i still dont want tons of pvxers start running this making it less fun to run it myself [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Don't vote on stub builds. -- Drah 03:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :didnt have stub template when i voted so yeah. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::So it didn't have any tags? That's just as bad. -- Drah 03:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::You are making way too much of a big deal on this, votes already removed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Muffin, you don't always think. Now shoo, go out and play with your friends. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ya, go play your dying TA with iki. (and any no u bounces off of me and sticks on u with no u) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 18:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::ooh new sig, i cant do it today cause of concert but i can probably play it on thurs till around 6:40 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::u need a new sig too. or at least a new muffin pic. honestly, i hope TA disappears TODAY, cuz then Sealed will be here! WOOT WOOT [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 21:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oi, dont drag me into mommies and daddies fight D:> --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 23:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::fgt --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::u need to stop that...seriously, its sooo pointless and gay. (any no u bounces off of me and sticks on u like no u) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 17:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No u, + thats the name of the css clan im in and we have to say no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ya, i saw u guys were in that...and ur never on, so we can't codex farm! rarg. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 13:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Lol where were u yesterday, got a 20+ win streak with yaz but u werent on :(. We ran with a high g rank mppq guy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I logged off about 5 min before u got on... [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 22:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::oh, and i posted another pic of retarded GW community on my talk, u should check it out [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 22:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Turret Ranger Re: Build:R/any Marksman's Turret. I have greatly expanded the build page to properly show the usage, effectiveness, and some variations of the build. Also, there are new contributions on the talk page from rangers with extensive experience using the build. I would very much appreciate it if you would reevaluate the build based on the expanded comments and your own testing, and then re-rate the build. Please note, that this build is not meant to replace Barrage. There are many vanquishes, quests, missions, and teams where Barrage is not very effective; in most of those cases, a variation Marksman's Turret works wonderfully. I understand the build does not immediately look like much at first glance, because most of my ranger friends have been very skeptical as I introduced it to them over the course of the last year. But, it's a major tool in the ranger arsenal for each one of them now, and I just want to share it with a wider audience. Thanks for your time.--ClavisRa 21:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :First of all i hate barrage, if u noticed on my vetting reasoning. Also, the problem here is, Scythes hits much harder. Scythes=u have stances so ur mostly safe from mele while elemental damages are reduced by ur armor. As much as i like hitting high damage using bows, it rly just isnt as effective as scythes (trust me im biased in liking to play bow ranger) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Hard to tell who's more retarded 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::U for late flaming [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::late flaming? what the fuck are you talking about? 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 22:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hard to tell who's more retarded ----~Short 23:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you don't want to do a ranger build then don't take this build...not hard really----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Who the fuck are you fag? 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 00:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Scythes individual attacks hit harder. This build will hit harder than an R/D scythe build in most situations. First problem, you have to run to each target; bow is instant target switching. Second problem, snares, which hardly effect the bow. Third problem, front line melee suffers much more disruption, and pressure; especially in Hard Mode you will have to devote part of your own skill bar or another party member's to making you tankable. Fourth problem, energy; what melee ranger build can pump out attacks and have spare energy for further PvE skills. Look what SQ does for me, too, I don't need an IAS, cause I just use fast attack skills with very fast recharge, and SQ speeds the recharge of my other skills too, not just attacks; melee build will need an IAS to come close to matching my attack rate. R/D builds have their place, especially on heroes, but this turret will outperform an R/D in many situations. ::Anyway, since you like playing a bow ranger, give this build some use. You will find you can enjoy playing a bow ranger, and be extremely effective doing so.--ClavisRa 05:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::especially in Hard Mode you will have to devote part of your own skill bar or another party member's to making you tankable. Ur bad at the game. Life Guardian 06:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::One question, "why?" I'm not sure I see the need to be "tankable" in HM for this build.--Lord Darbin 06:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::That was a quote. Im saying he's bad for saying said quote. Life Guardian 06:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::LifeGuardian is claiming that in hard mode, you can just waltz into combat as melee without any significant defense.--ClavisRa 16:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::And Life is correct because he's not bad at the game. Life Guardian 17:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hard to tell who's more retarded [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 18:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That would be you. Thomas Dutch 18:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::96(+20) armor and a gogo minion wall + healers. What are we talking about? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::They are talking about borderlands [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::and muffin? thanks for "bborderladns", gonna beat that shotgun guy today when i get home. PALMSTRIKE RAWR! love the siren melee, and having an exploding ring of fire when i do it is nice too. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 13:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fucking Orange weapons are breaking the game so horribly in my favor. I beat the end boss in 2 clips of my Purple Machine gun. :< --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Getting l4d2 on monday woo [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 05:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::DLC pack for "bborderladns" is gonna be sweet. its gonna have zombies and the intergalactic ninja assassin! You NEED to get it and then lemme borrow ur flash to get it too when it comes out! and... So, i saw the skeletons in UW, so i said "OMG they not gonna leave, UWSC is nerfed!" so i bought 137 ectos for 5kea +/- about 200. now they worth 6kea, so I made 137k in the 10 min it took me to buy the ectos lol. if only i had more cash on hand to spend [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 21:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Rating for Primal Hex There's a reason behind the Mesmer, and its now been explained in both the Talk and the Main page, please take another look at your vote. Joshua Ed 17:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Muffin is just a shitter who can't cap a shrine without an ele ;o --'-ChaosClause - ' 18:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::So like, it needs two? XD Joshua Ed 18:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::4 eles who split is the best way to AB. --'-ChaosClause - ' 18:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not always... Anyho, Muffin needs to review his vote already XD Joshua Ed 18:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::He's probably not online. Give it a day or two and if you're still not satisfied, report on the AN that you'd like the votes reviewed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:32, 9 December 2009 ::::::Will Do Joshua Ed 18:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::No chaos ur bad. Why would u bother shutting down in AB where every1 pugs. There's absolutely no point in hexing npcs when they die in seconds from nukers. Bringing two nukers=they can easily split and cap more. Unlike longer battles of TA, AB battles between small teams is short. When you face a team in AB, you either: run from them and go cap something else, fight them (if ur sure u can win), or mob then fight them (if u think ur team sucks). Thus, its more efficient to run more damage from dual warriors or another ele that can split and cap more shrines if needed. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, if thats your view put it into the comments section on your vote... Joshua Ed 21:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I stopped reading when I saw "where every1 pugs" — Merry K-K-Kristmas from Thunda 21:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oluk its thunda the trolla/flamma that came back to troll my page cause he has nothing else to do awsome. And also, my vote is perfectly reasonable since another warrior/ele > mesmer in ab is wut i said inthe comments section [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yea but you didn't explain why, hence the visit to your user space. Joshua Ed 21:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::copy pasted into vote comments [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :thats awesome [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 17:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::lol that prism concert on sat and thurs was awsome, i had a 2 on 3 and a 2 on 2 css/halo lan party in the mini lab [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) yay i got into University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign u should go there too wojo [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't think of you as the kinda guy who'd go to Uni, but sure. Most PvX'rs are somewhat intelligent at at least some level. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :My cousin went there. Gz. -- Biggles Jollyfist 20:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :How the fuck are you old or smart enough to get into college? — 20:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I thought you were like 12 :/ --Crow 20:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::surprise! I actually do more than just act like a retarded troll on pvx! And yes I think im 12 as well from what I usually post on pvx lol. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::It's the way you type, spell, grammar and are a random fag that makes me think you are 8. Thomas Dutch 19:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep pretty much. btw no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::U of I denied me...even though im already enrolled (wtf? how does that work?) so i'll go somewhere thats giving me scholarships. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 03:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::D: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) HURRAY I have finally beaten Dragon Age Origins! Did pretty much everything in that game; took forever. Now to replay as an evil character woot [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Obvious troll is... Hi, um, you know your build trolling is getting old, right? Creating a 'lolwut' build and then vetting it 0-0-X is ridiculous. Don't mess around with the buildspace or I'll be forced to get bored with you and give you....oh, I don't know....like a week off or something. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:55, 3 January 2010 :Ah, Crow told me about the removal. Still...obviousness is boring. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:57, 3 January 2010 ::no! i want this vetted >: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Then why 0-0 it? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:08, 4 January 2010 ::::no thats to let crow see the "no you crow", I was gona remove it a few min later, which i already did way before this [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC)